


A Cry For More

by Point_blank003



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Human!Nines, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, bottom!Gavin, top!Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_blank003/pseuds/Point_blank003
Summary: Falling in love with the Mafia's right-hand man wasn't part of the plan...but it was bound to happen anyways, wasn't it?





	A Cry For More

Falling for the right hand man of the mafia wasn’t part of the plan. Screwing him in an abandoned warehouse _ certainly _ wasn’t either. Yet both of those had happened to poor Gavin Reed, detective with the DPD. He’d been undercover, posing as ‘Tyler’. Yet by some sliver of misfortune-or rather was it luck? The dark haired man known as Richard seemed to have figured out his identity. Yet, he’d let him go, but only after a night Gavin would never forget. He longed for those firm hands grabbing at him everywhere, teeth biting into the flesh of his neck, the way Richard kept his rhythm of pumping inside him...the memories caused a shudder to run through Gavin’s body. It was _ wrong. Illegal even... _ Yet Gavin wanted more and more as the days passed. Richard _ had _ given him a disposable phone, the only contact within the phone being that of Richard’s-well that’s what he had to believe.

Gavin, sat alone in his apartment bedroom, curled up in the sheets of his bed, contemplating using that phone to message the mobster. _ Just one night… _ He told himself. So with much reluctance, he grabbed the phone and shot a message to Richard.  
  
Gavin: _ Hey.. _

  
Richard: Missed me already, detective?**  
**

Gavin groaned, hating to admit it, but it was true. He missed Richard’s touch..how well he handled him. He was..oddly gentle.  
  
Gavin: _ Fuck off Yes I miss you. Are you free? _ _  
_

_ Richard:Possibly. Why? _

_ Gavin: Do I have to spell it out? _

_ Richard: Preferably, yes. _

_Gavin: Jesus, I wanna see you okay?_  
  
  
Gavin expected Richard to tell him to meet somewhere, or fuck off. What he hadn’t expected was him sending his address, and inviting him to his private condo.A flurry of butterflies gathered in the pit of his stomach as Gavin slowly gathered some of his belongings. Anxious to see the mobster once more, he quickly drove toward the given address.  
  
Richard sat in his room at the ledge by the window, gazing out at the night sky, a cool glass of red wine in hand. He wasn’t surprised when the inevitable message came from Gavin, asking to meet up again. He inferred as much would happen. He sipped at the crimson liquid, humming in satisfaction as it slid down his throat, prompting a relaxing sensation. He sat in silence, only looking up once there was a knock at the door. Richard stood and approached the door, opening it. “Evening.” He greeted the person on the other side. It was no doubt Gavin, hair a bit ruffled, wearing a turtleneck, his leather jacket and tight ripped jeans. The man bit his lip, gazing up at Richard, practically undressing him with his eyes. It was endearing to the mobster, it brought a smirk to his lips.  
“Hey..” Gavin greeted in return, following inside after Richard, who led him to sit on the couch. The man smiled, glancing over to Gavin.  
“It’s good to see you again.” He murmured tentatively, lips curling upwards into the faintest of smirks, those icy blue eyes watching Gavin who leaned back, noticeably anxious. “Why did you want to come over?” He asked, reaching for the amber bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass. This question got Gavin off guard, faint blush arising to his cheeks.

“I...missed you.” He grumbled under his breath, clearly averting Richards gaze.This brought a smile to Richards lips, seeing Gavin all embarrassed was a cute sight. He didn’t however, expect the man to look up with newfound determination. “Rich, I..need to tell you something.” He whispered softly. The mobster gazed at him in confusion, prompting him to continue.  
Gavin exhaled heavily before continuing. “Listen. I get if you don’t feel the same..but uh..” He paused on his words. “But ever since that night..I can’t stop _thinking _about you.” He groaned lightly. “I fucking hate to say it, but god dammit I love you Richard.”  
The words punched Richard in the face, shocking him. He hadn’t expected this, but he wouldn’t deny it was certainly welcome. He glanced back to Gavin, noticing the panic on his face, more than likely from Richards silence. “Fuck I knew that was a stupid idea..fuck..I’ll just..” The detectives ramblings were cut short when the mobster pushed forward, colliding their lips together in a passionate kiss. A gasp was heard from Gavin, muffled from the kiss. Hands desperately pulled at clothing, Richard now on top of Gavin, not breaking the kiss for a moment. It was heated, both men fight for dominance, tongues dancing together.  
Gavin loved it, god he loved every second of it. The way Richard would cradle him, his touch rough yet tender-like he didn’t want to hurt the man. He relished in the way it made him feel loved..wanted.  
“Gavin…” Came the hushed whisper once he’d pulled away from their kiss, those soft peach lips now a bit swollen and so very tempting. His grey-blue eyes stared into Gavin’s green ones, both passion and lust present in the mobsters gaze, and Gavin loved it. Loved the way he could see that raw desire within him. The fucker anticipated this, hadn’t he?

Richard attacked Gavin’s lips with yet another kiss, right hand at the back of his neck, the other ghosting at his hips, fingertips daintily tracing along the waist of jeans. Inch by inch the article of clothing was lowered down his thighs, revealing a gray pair of boxers with quite the noticeable tent in them. Richard pulled away, now gazing down at the shorter man, sprawled out and completely at Richards mercy. Nails glided along Gavin’s hip bones, teasing the sensitive area He was met with a satisfyingly needy gasp from Gavin’s lips. The hand trailed lower until he reached his groin, his palm ghosting over the area. He remarked how Gavin shuddered from the faint touch, his body aching in anticipation.  
“Richard...fuck please.” He whispered gruffly, eyes pleading for more...and Richard slid down those restricting boxers,sliding them down his thighs, then discarding them. He leaned forward, beginning to decorate the detectives neck with various kisses and bites, his hand snaking down to stroke his cock, slowly and gingerly.

Gavin moaned from the sensations, tilting his head back, allowing Richard more access to his neck. He grew frustrated as Richard was still dressed-he wanted to see him, nude without anything blocking the sight-something he wasn’t as lucky to see their first encounter like this. He fumbled with his turtleneck, sliding it up his torso demandingly. Thankfully Richard took the hint, pulling away briefly to remove the garment. Fuck was he thankful he had.  
Richard was well built, no doubt about that. His skin pale and smooth, freckles decorating his skin. The only imperfections being a scar on his abdomen, and a small birthmark near his hips in the shape of a number nine. Gavin bit his lip, studying _every_ inch of him.  
“It’s a nine.” He murmured quietly, gazing up at the man. He chuckled softly. “I’m gonna call you Nines now.” Richard made a face showing dislike-but his thoughts proved otherwise. He absolutely adored the nickname, and since it was given to him by Gavin.  
Richard smirked faintly, leaning forward and resuming their kissing, reaching around Gavin to grip his rear, pulling them _closer_ together. Moans and gasps from Gavin’s end were muffled by their lips slotted together. All thoughts of their conversation forgotten as they became lost in pleasure, focusing on the sensations from each other’s touch. Gavin grew more anxious, wanting to see more of Richard, and he expressed that by tugging lightly on his belt, gyrating his hips up against the mobsters in slow circular motions.  
Richard seemed to have thankfully gotten the hint, pulling away, beginning to undo his belt. For what seemed like long agonizing hours, Richard was fully nude, and Gavin couldn’t be more entranced. Everything about him was _perfect_. He snuck a glance lower, nearly choking when he saw his cock. _Fuck_. He thought, eyes widening. He remembered how that cock felt buried inside him, how _full_ he felt. Richard chuckled in amusement seeing the awe in his expression. Everything about this felt _right.._The only light in the room was a candle, illuminating them both. After a few moments their passion continued, Richard holding Gavin flush against his body. He kissed and bit at his neck, leaving marks that would last, even cause some areas bleed. Gavin whined, his arms wrapped around Richard tightly, his grip filled with that of need.  
“More…” Came the stifled gasp, a plea for more, wanting to feel everything from Richard. He obliged to his desperate demands, a hand trailing down the dip of his back slowly. Eventually, that hand cupped his rear, smirking as he pushed one of his digits against his entrance. Gavin bit his lip, leaning into him. “Hurry up.” He growled out, prompting Richard to slow his movements further. 

“I’m in charge here. Remember that, sweetheart.” He whispered softly. In response Gavin growled, pushing his ass back against the hand gripping him.  
“Please..I’m fucking desperate here.” He bit back.  
For what seemed like hours of teasing that made Gavin crazy, a now saliva slick finger was pushed into him, eliciting a whine from the depths of Gavin’s throat.Those soft peach lips smirked in amusement, pumping the digit inside of him. He soon added a second one, the moans sounding from Gavin growing in volume.  
“Please...just fuck me already.” he growled, burying his face into the crook of the mobsters neck. He squirmed, whine and begged for more until those fingers were suddenly removed. Quickly, Richard grabbed Gavin and flipped him round. The smaller man was on his side, Richard right behind him. Gavin pushed into Richard, begging with his body for their activity to continue.  
A bottle was retrieved from the nightstand, held in Richard’s hands as he squeezed the contents onto his cock. He gave himself a fairly generous coat before discarding the bottle. He leaned forward, holding Gavin by his waist as he whispered in his ear.

“Relax.” The man whispered as he slid his length inside of Gavin’s begging hole,stifling back a groan of pleasure.Gavin couldn’t hold back no matter how hard he tried, indicated by the loud moan that echoed throughout the room. 

“Nines.” He whispered, pushing his hips back into Richard’s. “More..” Gently, Richard began easing his way further inside Gavin, drawing his hips back only thrust forward again. Each time this movement was repeated, it drew out a moan from Gavin. The sight was heavenly, Gavin pressed into him, fists balled up into the sheets.  
Richard began to speed up his thrusts inside him, pulling back only to slam his hips forward with no warning. It was all too much for Gavin, but sensations increased when Richard kissed along his neck once more,sucking hickeys onto his neck. Gavin’s cock twitched in pleasure, precum dribbling down the tip. He continued to be pounded into, moans and gasps forced out of him.  
“Nines-fuck..you’re so big.” He cried out, grabbing Richard’s hand and pulling it against his chest. Richard groaned in pleasure, biting down on Gavin’s neck as he pounded into him with no mercy. Gavin cried out louder, chanting a string of Richard’s name, fuck’s and more’s.  
They kept up this rhythm for a while, Gavin’s cries continuing to grow louder and louder as he neared his climax, feeling that familiar heat pool in his abdomen. “I’m gonna-” He cried, throwing his head back to rest upon Richard’s shoulder. The mobster panted heavily, groaning in pleasure as he fucked into Gavin harder.  
“Go ahead sweetheart” Came his deep reassurance, sliding the hand held by Gavin up further and slipping his thumb between those wet parted lips. His whines where muffled as he came, splattering both his chest and the sheets with white. His climax rendered him more sensitive, and this was proven when Richard kept pounding into him, driving the man utterly crazy, eyes rolling back.  
Richard groaned out gruffly, nearing his own climax as he kept up his pace inside of Gavin, and without warning he came, filling up Gavin with his seed. Both men laid back, utterly spent from their activity, panting and sweaty, yet satisfied. There was an odd glow between them, feeling as though everything was perfect. No thoughts of tomorrow, only sweet words and kisses. Both men knew that they wouldn’t have the perfect happy life they wanted, but for just one moment they could pretend-pretend everything was alright and embrace this fantasy..just this once.  
“I love you…” Finally their silence was broken by Richard, nuzzling his face close to Gavin’s as he grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. Gavin knew he meant it, and it made him feel warm. Though that was all that was said, Gavin knew what meant.  
“I love you too.” He murmured quietly.  
_I love you, and no matter what happens between us, I always will…._  


~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I apologize for not uploading chapter 2 of Shot For Error, but have this one shot instead. I'm working on the update for the other fic, so don't worry, It'll be going up soon. For now enjoy this!


End file.
